sometimes love and life are just unfair
by RetroTwilightFaan
Summary: Bellas getting bullied by Edward who secretly loves her but doesnt want anyone to know that. But so does Jacob, minus the bullying. Which relationship is safer, who lies the most? BxE ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

Heyhey !! This is my first story, so if its not great, please tell me that in reviews :) okay i'm gonna get on with it now, oh and btw i do not own twilight or any of the characters- unfortunately.

Bella;  
*BeepBeepBeepBeep* 'Shut up you stupid alarm!' i thought as i slammed down on the alarm that got me up for school in the mornings. I hated that alarm it woke me up to hell everyday. Yes, school was hell, for me mostly, for the others it seemed like a laugh. But i guess laughing at something Edward Cullen had said about the stupid, freaky Bella Swan.  
Freaky Bella Swan is me.  
As i got dressed i looked out the window dreading what the day would bring. Edward had never given a thought to my feelings, it was like i didn't exsist, well actually, let me rephrase that. I did exsist but i was worth as much as dirt. I was treated worse than dirt. The few that did care, were hardly with me as they were too loved up. Angela, Ben and was with this girl called Lea and Angela and Ben were an item. So i was alone in class and stuff. When i left the house i got into my red chevy, my red chevy was amazing- it had character which many people failed to understand.I turned the key and the engine boomed into life- it was perhaps the loudest engine i'd ever heard, and apparently the rest of the school thought so too, judging by the looks i got in the morning, but perhaps they were just looks that i got during the day anyway.  
i got out the car when i arrived at school and was instantly greeted with verbal abuse

"HEY LOOK ITS BELLY THE SMELLY!!" Shouted the voice i could only recognise as Emmetts loud, booming voice. Emmett was a big guy- with short, black hair and a face that told you not to mess with him. He was very tall at 6"5 maybe. I turned to face him, i knew Emmett was a great guy underneath all the mean stuff. He'd shown his soft side once or twice when he'd stuck up for me when Mike Newton tryed punching me. Jacob was from the Quiluette tribe and his tanned, muscular body was hard to resist, but i knew that me and him would only ever be friends. Angela was an average height and had glasses and a truly great personality. Her long, brown hair was usually tied back, but when she let it down it looked great. I turned around and faced Emmett, stuck my toungue out, knowing he would never hurt a girl, no matter how unpopular she was. He smiled and waved; waving back i noticed Mike heading towards me with his sandy blonde hair in front of his eyes. It was greasy with ALOT of Dandruff, yet he still managed to be in the top populars. He had attempted to force snog me and held me up against the locker several times, when jacob came to my rescue for the last time he beat mike up and told him to 'Stay the hell away from Bella or i'll punch your head in.' and i think he meant it, cause the only time mike annoyed me now- he was about to punch me. But never succeeded as either Emmett or Jacob came to my rescue. mike looked at me with the most disgusting expression i've ever seen.

"Eww, i didn't realise they allowed dogs to come into school!" he laughed at me the whole car park laughed, i decided to keep my head down and make my way to class, looking at my sqedule i realised i had bioligy first great, first period with Edward Cullen. The fact didn't help that he was so gorgeous, with his bronze scruffy hair, and his emerald green eyes, and his tall height. He was a vision. And i blushed every time he talked to me- i had fancied him for about 2 years now. For 2 years i had sat next to him in Bioligy, and the only words i'd ever spoken to him were please, thanks and bye. Each had earned me a scowl, i didn't know what was wrong with me, but i'd been bullied severely ever single day of my life. I had infact known Edward all my life, he'd always bullied and tormented me. And when it had got too much i went to Jacob; who had been the opposite of Edward and supported me when it got too much.

I went and sat in my seat, as usual i got there before him. I was known as the 'Nerd' of the class, even though i didn't come top and i didn't listen much. So it surprised me when Edward walked in and said hi shocked, i said hi back

"So how are you?" He asked, by now i was so shocked that i lost my voice, i didn't know how to answer "I-i g-guess.." i stuttered back "Bella?"  
"yeah?" i asked confused "Go suck a pole." Mike butt in turning around and Edward burst out in laughter "hhahahahhahahaha good one Mike!" he said whilst giving him a high-5.  
I was so embarrassed i didn't know what to do or what to say, so i turned around and got on with my work. before i knew it the bell was ringing, i packed my books away and stood up, before i felt a hand on my shoulder- looking around i saw Jacob,

"What did he say to you Bella? You were almost crying back there." He asked "Nothing, it, it doesn't even matter-"  
"Yes, it does." "Do i have to?"  
"Yes, Bella, if they hurt you, then i deserve to know." "Hey Jake?"  
"What, Bella?"  
"Why aren't you with Lea?" "Erm well i kinda.. broke up with her.." "Oh my God Jake! Why didn't you tell me!?"  
"I did it just now, you don't know what she was saying about you! Plus i like someone else. I can't keep my feelings from her anymore."  
"Oh my Jake! Who is it!?"  
"You."  
"W-what?"  
"you.."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, Bella your the first person i think of when i wake up- and the last person i think of at night."  
and then i blacked out.

Edward;  
Isabella Marie Swan, The girl i was in love with- would never love me back. And that was because of how i treated her all these years, she hates me because of me- and i blame her for that, how biased is that? And i know she wont be single for much longer, ive seen the way Jacob Black stares at her- the longing he has in his eyes and she would never turn him down- she loves him too, perhaps not in the same way, but she does thats why i was going to confess how i felt to her in bioligy, but just as i was getting there Mike Bloody Newton interuppted me, and i had to pretend to laugh- even though it wasn't in the least bit funny. Hes disgusting, all the dandruff and grease in his hair is enough to make me sick. And the insult he threw at Bella this morning almost made me go up and punch him.  
Lucky i have Emmett, he gets close enough to her and she isnt scared of him. He finds out stuff about her andtells me, but the bioligy lesson got to me. She was near tears- and i had caused that, me. Selfish, vain, cullen had caused sadness and despair. I wouldn't be surprised if she does choose Jacob over me. I'm nothing compared to him, nothing.  
So when i saw him corner her after class all hope that she might be mine some day died. She looked so shocked for most of it, but her expression went from confusion to schock to sadness to shock again- i kept watching and there was no 5th emotion, she was on the floor, obviously she had fainted. Maybe this was gonna be easier then i thought. I went over and picked her up- taking her to the medical room. As i looked down at this- this angel. She was so beautiful. Her long red/brown hair and chocolate brown eyes were enough to make a grown mans knees wobble. She was skinny- yet everyone called her fat.  
i left her in the medical room, i didn't want my cover to be blown- at least, not yet. 


	2. realising

Hello all :) this is chapter 2 so yeah :L x Glad some of you made it a favourite story, and thanks cathytwilight for the review (: erm so yeah just saying that if you think i'm moving it along too quick then just say so lolx so thanks loveyouall x and just to say that i don't own twilight or any of the characters. Though i wish i do.x

Bella;  
I woke up in the medical room. Hm, Jake must have carried me here. I looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Checking my watch i realised it was half 2, of course he wouldn't be here! It was the middle of period 4. He would've been told to get to lessons.

Then i rememebered what he'd told me. Jacob Black, had dumped his girlfriend, for me. Plain old me. Leah was so much prettier- i was average. As i had been called for so many years. Plain old Bella, who has 3 friends and a few nice people on the side. So when i got up to go and tell the lady in the office that i was gonna go back to class now, i was surprised to see a short person with spiky short hair and piercing blue eyes blocking my way.

"Hey Bella!" her light, angelic voice said "  
"Hi...Alice.." Alice never actually particiapated in the bullying, she just stayed as far away from me as possible, with her boyfriend- Jasper. Jasper was beautiful. With thick blonde hair that wavered slightly. And his expression always seemed to be in pain or to be shocked. Noone knew why- other than maybe Alice.

"Sorry! I'm not letting you go today."

huh? "What?"

"i'm under strict instructions from the nurse and..oh and noone.." what..the hell.

"noone? Whos noone?"

"ermmm.. look! i want to get to know you!! Soo.. what's your favourite colour?"

"Are you trying to change the subject!?"

"no. Noone is noone, literally."

"fine, i'll let you off. But i will find out sooner or later."

"Haha, you don't know how right you are." she said, muttering under her breath, i pretended i didn't hear her

"Listen. I just have to get out and thank my friend that carried me here."

"Hes your friend!? What!? But hes so mean to you!!"

"Jake would never be mean to me."

"Ohhhh him.."

"Why? Who do you think i meant?"

"Erm i dunno.. not many people like you.. i guess i just thought maybe it was like Mike or someone that had carried you.. but obviously it was jacob! Silly me. Stupid me."

"Why are you talking to me Alice? You never have done before."

"I just have a feeling that we're gonna be great friends!"

"Right.." Weird.

"Now.."She said whilst looking me up and down. "I think a shopping trip is just what the doctor ordered!"

"And whos the doctor?"

"Me! Obviously." she rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"But, um Alice,"  
"What."

"I dont shop.. for like anything, i'm skint and i hate it."

she threw me the most shocked and confused expression before saying "Well todays the day your gonna change everything- including being skint, cause im paaying!!"

"No. No your not, i hate anyone paying for me. I'm not going."

"i'll drag you if i have to."

"fine. if i must."

"Heheh, i always get my way!"

"I can see why."

we got into her yellow porsche- i didn't ask what kind, i was useless when it came to cars, absolutely useless.

When we arrived i got out and gasped at the sheer size of the building. How many shops do you need!?

"Exactly 201 shops all under one roof." Alice said as though she was answering my unsaid question, she said it with a hint of pride- asthough she had built it, i had to hold in a laugh. I didn't want to offend her.

when we got inside, i didn't know what to do with myself. Shopping wasn't my thing- everyone that knew me, knew that. Yet this girl who had avoided me for so many years now i can't rememeber exactly how long, had just managed to take me out on a shopping trip. I was so shocked i couldn't put words to it.

"So.. what do you think about my brother?" Of course! She was Edward 'Juicy' Cullen's sister.

"erm.."

"You can tell me the truth, Bella, i have a really good feeling that we're gonna be such great friends!"

"Arrogant,Lazy,Rude,Childish,Good looking. And.."

"Just as i thought, but what were you going to say?"

"Please don't tell anyone Alice, promise me!"

"Sure Bella,"

"I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

"I know." she whispered. The weird thing was though- i didn't feel embarrassed that i'd just told a complete stranger my deepest secret- i had known Alice for about half an hour, and already she had all my trust

she was already my best friend.  
Alice bought me about 20 new clothes. Each were uncomfortable- yet pretty nice. Though i refused to wear them she insisted and said she would get Emmett on me, i laughed at that, but quickly nodded to her agreement. Yes, i knew Emmett well. But i didn't know him that well.

Edward;  
Once i had dropped Bella off at the medical room, i instucted Alice to look after her and make sure she did nothing stupid. I gained a few glares from Jacob who had seen the whole thing. Including me carrying her and staring at her like i'd just seen a God, but i didn't care. As long as Bella didn't know i had done it- i should be safe. Noway would Doggie over there want to make her start swooning over me. Especially when he'd just expressed his deepest feelings to her.

The rest of my classes all reminded me of Bella, and her sweet, angelic self- her natural beauty was just stunning. Our English teacher was speaking about Romeo and juliet. I couldn't help wondering if i could be her Romeo and she could be my Juliet. But of course, i was just being selfish and not considering what would happen if Bella really did reject me.

Shut up man! You were never that obsessive before!! I thought to myself. Maybe it was the fact that i'd held her in my arms, watched her sleep gently. Isabella Marie Swan, the love of my life, the girl that had finally stolen my heart.

it's true. i was infatuated with Bella Freaking Swan.  
Damn.

okies well that was the end of that chapter :) hoped you guys like it, sorry if its short but i seriously need ideas!! What do you think should happen in the next chapter!? 


	3. electricity

okay this is chapter 3, and i was bored and had a great idea so ive decided to write it :) so yeah- hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews im going to use the sleepover idea soon :) x 3 i dont own any charcters from twilight- although i wish i did.x loveyouaaall x

Bella;  
I woke up for the next day of torture feeling a little better than usual. Alice had said sorry for never speaking to me through all my years of misery- but i was finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. She even introduced me to her boyfriend, Jasper. He was really funny and it looked like they were truly in love. Which made me think of Edward- which didn't make sense. I hadn't had a thought like that for Edward in sucha long time, I truly thought i was getting over him, but this made me think differently. I groaned as i got up. I had told Alice i was in love with her brother- she had said she knew. Exactly how many other people did? And i had just realised that i was in love with Edward Cullen. That would just make things even more awkward between me and him. Damn, why do things have to be like this- he'd never love me back. And i cryed. The guy had run away with my heart- and he would never give it back, no matter how much i pleaded and how much i begged.  
i dont know how long i sat there and just pelted out every single time i had had my heart broken by him calling me names and sniggering at me behind my back- why, why did he hate me? I had known him all my life, and in all my life i didn't know anyone who hated me more. I just cried more when i thought of how we'd never be together, no matter how perfect he was for me.

When i finally found the willpower to get up and get to school i realised i had to be there in 5 minutes, and it took 10 to get there ARGH why did this have to happen to me!? So i put on a new pair of skinny jeans and some top that alice had got for me, she'd chucked out all my old clothes in the bin. Evil pixie.  
i Started mr chevy to hear the familiar boom come to life was a comfort- as i got to school there was noone outside- exceept Alice, who had a massive grin plastered on her face.

"Whats up, Alice?" i asked, bewildered

"only the best!! You're soo coming round for a sleepover tonight!!"

"But what about Charlie!?"

"Call Him."

"Fine."

"I am soo making you over."

"What!? No way !!"

She snickered and said "my friend Rosalie is coming aswell, shes with Emmett; so be on your best behaviour- i think hes taught her some kung fu skills!"

Great, just what i needed- scary sleepover stuff with a skilled fighter.

"Do i have to Alice?!"

"Please Bella? Seriously it'll be so fun! Plus now that we're best friends, we should do this stuff together."

"Fine. But only cause you gave me the look." The look was when she literally did a puppy dog expression, it was annoyingly hard to refuse to anything she said when she used that look.

She chortled "Come on, lets get to class."

The day went slowly and when i called Charlie, he sounded pleased- said that its great i was going out. What a great father i had. He didn't even ask what we'd be doing, when i'd be home- nothing like that NOTHING.

I got into Alices porsche for the second day in a row and we drove to her house. Well, i couldn't really call it a house- more of a small mansion? Yeah that's more like it. It was so big and so beautiful.

"Alice- Whoa.." I said

"Oh, please, its only a house."  
pfft, as if- that was more than just a house. It was so big. We got inside and it was so airy and spaced out;with orange and white walls and the latest in modern furniture-probably designer- i was just gobsmacked as we moved from room to room, finally stopping outside hers.

"Bella, the toilets just next door- and Edwards room is on the other side- don't get them mixed up." Alice warned, obviously one of her last sleep over victims had, and it hadn't gone down well.  
"I wont Alice," I hesitated "Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I talk in my sleep, if i say anything embarrasing, please dont laugh at me.."

"Oh, like i would."

"Your the best, Alice" I said smiling "I know i am, but you can be second best." God, Alice was the bomb.

Rosalie got here soon after- and i felt soo average, she should have been a model- she was so pretty, with long blonde hair, and the right make-up, she looked amazing, and Alice was so pretty too. I just felt so plain and average next to them.  
If your thinking that i hadn't been thinking about sleeping in the same house as Edward 'Sex on legs' Cullen- then your wrong. I couldn't stop- thats why i felt so plain next to Pretty and prettier; i even thought that maybe i could 'accidently slip into his room in the middle of the night and rape him or something.

When i slipped back into reality- i realised i wasn't that brave, flirty kinda girl. I was quiet and shy. And there was no way i would be able to slip in there and try and make myself look reasonably attractive, without him laughing at me and telling the entire school the next day.

But then again- there was Jacob, I hadn't forgotten about his confession, and i didn't want to hurt him. But i didn't feel the same way. I had no idea what to do and i felt that if i did, i would regret it.

when we finally went to bed at about 3ish i needed a piss so bad, so i crept onto the landing and quickly did my business; when i came back out- i bumped right into him.

"Bella." He whispered seductively

"E-edward.." i whispered much less seductively.

"Bella, i was hoping to run into you."

"W-what..?"

Edward;  
When i found that Alice had done her job rather well, i decided to give her the free make up i had promised to give if she did it- turns out, that she had taken Bella on a shopping trip, and taken her up to meet Jasper. I decided i was going to get to know Bella a little better on that Monday- but, when she didnt turn up after the bell, i quickly gave up on it. Alice was planning to have a sleepover, and Bella was invited. Feck, Bella Swan was gonna be in the same house as me, i didn't know how i would control myself. I had never felt this way about anyone, i only realised i was in love with her about 2 years ago. I had known her all my life- and had only seen sense a couple of years ago. How sad.  
I had treated her worse than dirt- and i still didn't know if she wanted me as much as i craved for her.

The day went quickly, and when i got home i decided to lock myself in my room, i heard Bella and Alice come in shortly after, and heard them stop outside my room "Bella, the toilets just next door- and Edwards room is on the other side- don't get them mixed up." Oh, please do. Alice knew how i felt for Bella yet she still decided to keep me as far away from her as possible my heart screamed WHY and my head screamed LISTEN TO YOUR SISTER YOU SELFISH BRAT

the girls were awake for ages, when i heard the Alices door open, i looked around to check who it was- and i saw Bellas juicy butt quickly disappearing into the bathroom. I decided to wait for her- until she came out.

"Bella." I whispered

"E-edward.." she whispered back shyly- cute.

"Bella, i was hoping to run into you."

"W-what..?"

I just put my fingers to her lips and brought my lips to hers. I felt the tingling sensation, like electricity burning through me, through her. It was like a drug, she was like my own personal brand of Heroin. Yes, i was in love with Bella Swan. But i was pretty sure she loved me too.  
"Bella," I whispered when our lips parted "Bella i need you. You do things to me Bella, things that i can and cant explain."

"Edward- Edward i-i should get back."

"What? Bella tell me, tell me you need me like i need you. Please, Bella. I can't live without you anymore."

"Edward, i know what your doing. You know i've had a crush on you for so long now- 2 years almost. Your gonna play me up- make me an even bigger joke."

"I get it. Bella but please, please listen to me.."

"Edward- it really has been nice talking to you. But i must get some sleep."

I mouthed the words I love you to her, before finally retreating back to my room. She had me spellbound- i was at her mercy. I would do anything, anything just to have that feeling again.

Isabella Swan, you will be mine. Just you wait.

Sooo what do you think? I used your ideaas :) pleassee review :L i know i updated pretty soon- but as i said, i just had this idea lol.x REVVVIIEEEWWW VVV 


	4. jealousy

**okies so this is chapter 4, sorry if when i said i had great idea- i didn't mean about the sleepover thing- just about Bella rejecting Edward. SOrry if it came through like that x Anyway so this is the next chapter- review if possible.x 3**

Bella;  
I had my answer for Jacob. The night before would not happen again. Yes, true i felt the electricity pumping through me, but i knew he didn't feel the same. I needed to hide my embarrasment, i needed to use Jacob. Hell, i felt guilty for that, but i needed to make Edward think i really did feel nothing. He was playing with me, but i couldn't help wondering if he wasn't. If he was, would he really go so far as to snog me and tell me he needed me, tell me i did things to him. That gave me hope, but that was so small i could barely feel it.  
I woke up for the first time in so long without the feeling of dread. Edward could and would not hurt me again now that i was best friends with his sister. I should thank her for that.

Today, i decided to wear some clothes that would show my mood; this may be the first time i've ever put any thought into what i was wearing. And, as if on cue, as soon as i opened my wardrobe there was a knock at the door. 'That'll be charlie." i thought as i prodded downstairs, when i opened the door i was surprised to see Alice standing there.

"Alice?" I asked "What in the hell are you doing here!?"

"Well, duh! I've come to make you over. Yeah, sure you looked nice yesterday but remember i had to kick you out early like 4'o clock early?"

"Yeah.."

"You had packed no extra clothes!! So you would've been wearing the same clothes as you had yesterday. Thats just..just..wrong Bella!!"

"I didn't even realise, you didn't tell me."

"Your a GIRL Bella. That instinct should come naturally to you."

"If you havent noticed, i'm not that kind of girl."

"Yes,yes,yes. Can i come in now?!"

"Oh, yeah sure." i stepped aside as she strolled graciously into my house.

"Now, i have a feeling you'll need to look your best today. I just have a great feeling about that!!"

"Great." I said sarcastically, though she obviously didn't catch it.

"I know!! Now, up we go. I'll pick up the clothes and i brought a few things that you'll need."

I led her upstairs slowly, so she barged past me into my room.

"Now, Bella," she said whilst rubbing her hands together. "So much to do, so little time, i think i'll give you your clothes first."

She laid a pair of navy skinny jeans, and a blue tank top on the bed, then she dug around in her bag for a purple cardigen, and then, after digging around some more, she found a silver long necklace that went down to my middle stomach, she then pulled out a pair of blue pumps, with a bow at the front.

"Why, hello Mary Poppins." I joked

"I do what i can." She laughed back.

When i had it all on, i was surprised at how good i looked in it. It really brought out my curves, she then started on my hair- after pulling some curling tongs out of the bag and i looked in the mirror again. Alice was a miracle worker!! Once she had added the make up, i looked like a complete different girl.

"Alice!! I dont, i dont know how to thank you!!" I pulled her into a hug

"Aw, Bella. You look great usually, its just i have a feeling-"

"That todays gonna be a great day for me, i know, you said" I laughed, which made her laugh.

I looked at my watch-

"Come on Alice, lets get to school." I said with a beam on my face

"It's great to see you looking better!" i smiled at her and ran out the house into my car.

When we arrived at school i got out of my car happily- falling over in the process. Only to be caught by 2 people, Edward and Jake. I got up awkwardly, thanked the 2 of them and then asked if i could speak to Jake privately, he nodded his head and scowled at Edward.

"Jacob. I wanted to talk to you about us," i started- nervously. I hated the fact that i was about to use my best friend.

"Bella, i meant everything i said on Monday- i just love you. I want you. Will you be mine?"

I nodded- if i said anything it might give me a way. He grinned at me and went down to give me a snog. It wasn't as great as the one i'd had with Edward, in fact it was pretty rubbish compared. But i was with a guy who i could trust, a guy who had never done anything to me, had never made me cry. I could be happy. Happy with Jacob.

Edward;  
I woke up the next morning, determined to show Bella how much i loved her that day. She would never know what she meant to me until i showed her. I would put my popularity on the line for her. So when i got downstairs and i saw Alices car gone, i figured she must have gone to school early. So i got into my Silver Volvo and drove to school. About 5 minutes later i saw Bella's car pull up, and she got out. I like most of the males in the school turned and stared- in astonishment, she looked like a completely different person. But- being the clutz she was, she fell down; i automatically went to pick her up. At the same time as Jacob Black. Who gave me a scowl. She got up and looked at me with such confusion. I smiled at her, but i think she missed it. She whispered thanks and asked Jacob if she could speak to him.

This was it, all hope that i may have had before was gone. She would say that she wanted him too, just to get back at me. She would use him, but i knew how she felt. She couldnt just push those feelings to the side simply because i had kissed her. She was my true love and i would not give up. I decided to go to class, when i saw herself and Jacob Kissing- with force. I felt like i'd just been stabbed, i couldnt breath. 'Isabella how could you do this to me?" was all that i thought as i turned with a wounded expression painted on my face to my next class. Bioligy.

The last time i had had bioligy was when i had almost made her cry. I had not gotten over that, and i would tell her in class.

I sat down in my seat and waited for her to come, and sure enough, 5 minutes later she did. As she came and sat down, i smiled at her.

Smiling back she said "Hello, Edward."

"Bella, i just want to say sorry for-"

"For what? For kissing me yesterday? Dont worry its forgotten. Or was it for making fun of me all these years? If so, then thats forgotten. Or maybe perhaps all the times that you have humilated me? Or hurt me beyond repair? If so then you are not forgiven."

"Bella. I wasn't lying last night. I am deeply in love with you, and I was going to say sorry for everything. But i will not say sorry for that kiss. That was perhaps the best kiss i've ever been given, Bella, i understand that maybe, i dont deserve you. But i will not give up. I'm being serious when i say this, i wouldn't lie to you. I'd lie to anyone but you."

"I'm taken." She whispered

"Bella, please dont tell me that all the love you've felt for me in the past 2 years has not just vanished, because i know that thats impossible, i started feeling for you 2 years ago aswell, Bella. I know you dont love Jacob the way he loves you. I love you that way. Aand i'm hoping you felt the electricity i felt last night. I'm not joking when i say this, Bella, last night was the best night of my life- simply because you kissed me back." I told as much of the truth as i could. I didn't want to scare her away by saying the three words that i wanted to say most to her.  
she looked shocked for a second.

"I-I-I- l-l-o-o-" She started but Jacob interruppted as the bell went

"Bella, shall we go to trig. together?" she looked up at him and nodded, almost reluctantly.

the rest of the day followed slowly. I couldn't keep my mind away from Bella, i couldn't keep my eyes away from her either. And Jacob, Jacob didn't deserve her beauty. He was sucha dick sometimes.

at the end of it though, i decided to face up to Bella.

"Bella?" I tapped her shoulder

she turned around and looked at me, confused, for the second time in a day. "Edward?"

"Ride back with me?"

She nodded, which was the last thing i expected her to do. "Edward, what about my car?"

"I'll get it later."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Bella. Are you that blind!? Bella, love. I cant stop thinking about you. It's driving me crazy!"

"Same." She whispered "But i won't dump Jake. He deserves better." I grinned at her

"Bella, YOU Deserve better." She blushed her gorgeous blush and shook her head

"Did you mean everything you said in Bioligy?"

"Every single word."

"I dont regret it either, you know, the kiss. Im sorry for rejecting you, but i thought.."

We were outside her house now "Bella," I whispered "I would've done the same."  
And i kissed her.

**Okiess... review review review !! did you think it was good..bad? The more reviews i get, the faster i'll make the next chapter :) x that was my longest chapter so far :) x**


	5. The plaaaaaan

**Okies, so i just wanna saay, that Bella doesnt decide to keep seeing Edward, and just to stay with Jacob, which, of course, makes Edward feel completely worthless Yardy da da .x What will he do to make Bella realise that him and her are meant to be!? ooohhh Suspense!! hope you all like it :):) x**

Edward;  
The next day at school, i thought she would dump the dog for me. But, no luck there. When i parked in my volvo space, (i called it that cause noone else parked there. It was the 'volvo space') i saw none other than Beauty and the puppy playing a bit of tonsel tennis. When they finally pryed there mouths off of one another Bella looked over to me, with an apologetic look on her face. 'So, i guess it doesn't take a mindblowing kiss and a drive home to make her see sense, i need to prove to her that wet dog over there, isnt good enough for her. ' i thought to myself. I was scowling so bad, no wonder Lauren, Jessica and Tanya came over; they were known as the blonde bimbos of the school, and they thought they were supreme to all girls. Tanya- the leader of the pack had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair- but had been died to make it look superficial, she had blue eyes and she looked so orange- she could barely hold her eyelids open , that was how heavy her false lashes were. Lauren- the perhaps more popular out of herself and Jessica. Lauren had bleach blonde hair, with absolutely no natural colour left. She also, looked orange. This time without the false lashes- but with waayy too much mascara. And then there was Jessica- She had naturally curly hair and was naturally tanned, but had obviously had a boob job, and again, wore the false lashes. These girls thought they were sexy, but they were merely slags; They'd lost there virginitys when they were what? 13, 14? It was disgusting.

"Hey, Eddie-kins.." Lauren tried to say sexily.

"hi." I said, i wasn't going to make coversation with these twats.

"Look, Eddie, we were just like wondering.." Jessica butted in, fluttering her eyelashes at me

"If, maybe, you'd like a threeso-" NOWAY was Tanya trying to ask me for a THREESOME!? Noway would i even sleep with one of those skanks, let alone with 2 of them

"Foursome, Tanya babes." Said Jessica, obviously annoyed that she'd been left out

"You actually think, i would sleep with any of you!? I hate your GUTS." I said truthfully.  
all three looked at me shocked.

"Eddie, Darling, we know your joking. We can see you've wanted us for ages," Tanya said, confused

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH YOU MUST BE JOKING. YOU KNOW, YOUR SLAGGY SKANKS, RIGHT? YOU KNOW THAT?!"

They just scowled and walked away. Bella caught my eye then, she looked shocked, nobody had ever spoken to those three like that before, and she had definately not expected me to be the first. This was just part of my plan to prove to her i was different, i wouldn't cause pain to her again. But she had some apologising to do aswell. She cant just go around kissing me when she pleases and telling me how much i mean to her, and then going and staying with Jacob Fecking Black. Jealousy was taking over. The lost puppy didn't know how lucky he was, and how short his time with her would be. My plan was to simply show Bella what i would do for her.

My vision was suddenly coloured red. Nothing could or would get in my way. I had a plan.

Bella;  
I woke up early the next morning, still hardly believing what had happened the night before. Edward had told me what i meant to him- but im not sure how much of that was a dream, and how much was reality.  
I decided to stay with Jake, i wasn't going to break him- he meant to much for me for that, plus, i still didn't know how much of what Edward had said was a joke, and how much was truly from his heart. I still loved him, that was true, but i didn't know if he would ever feel the same way.

Jacob Black was the safe choice, the choice my head desired, Edward Cullen was the harmful choice, the choice my heart desired.

And i didn't know which to choose. My head or my heart, Jacob or Edward. **(A/n Theres only one way to find out FFIIGGHHTT!! Sorry, couldnt stop myself.x lol)**

As i made my way out to the chevy, i realised Charlies Cruiser was still in the driveway. I went to the back garden, to see that he was sitting on a deck chair.

"Dad? Why aren't you at work!?" I asked, confused

He looked up, obviously shocked. "I called in sick, Bells. I just got lost in my thoughts out here."

"Thinking about mum?" Renee had died 2 years ago, i missed her like hell, but my way of coping was to just go on through life as if nothing had happened. Whilst Charlie's was to blank everything out and do the exact opposite. He sat there moarning in his room when we found out the bad news, he was in there for about 2 weeks, exceot for toilet breaks. I brought his meals up to him.

"Who else?" He sighed

I nodded and told him i was heading to school. Poor Charlie, Renee had been his first love, and they had been so happy together. Charlie had days like that about once every 5 months, when it all crept up on him.

I sighed as i headed into school , where Jake was waiting for me, with a massive beam on his face.

"Bella," He breathed

"Hey Jake," I tried to put on a happy face, but he saw right through it.

"Bells? Whats up?" He asked, worried

"Oh, nothing, i was just thinking about mum."

"Come here." He said

So i did and he enveloped me in a big bear hug, before kissing me, forcefully. When we broke apart, i looked over to see Edward staring at us like he'd just seen a ghost. I gave him the best apologetic look i could, and saw him scowl as he saw Jessica, Lauren and Tanya creeping up to him. Ugh, i hated them, and i felt a strange sense of a stab in the stomach. Ow, i thought to myself. I watched closely to see him suddenly laughing and shouting at them, the girls threw a look at him and walked away. Trying to make themselves look 'sexy'.

I looked over at Edward, confused. The old Edward would never have laughed them off like that, the old Edward would have taken whatever they were offering, the old Edward wouldn't have looked over at me, with a huge beam on his face.

The day went on.. getting stranger and stranger. During Bioligy, firstly- i noticed Edward passing notes to me.

Hey Bella,  
What do you want, Edward?  
I just want to know why you can kiss me, and then still be with over there.  
Edward. I made my feelings towards you perfectly clear last night. I even told you that i wouldn't break up with Jake. Your just hurting him you know, by using him like that.

How in the HELL did he know that!?

I'm not using him.  
Really looks like that.

The bell rung, i gave Edward a scowl and walked out the room.

2nd lesson- English. Edward was in the room opposite, and i saw him standing there waiting for me once it had finished.

"Edward, what do you want?!" I asked, startled.

"Just wanted to talk." He stated

"Shame, i dont feel the same." I said as i walked away.

I heard laughter then, Mike the newt was laughing at Edward as he got rejected by me, the freak of the school. I smiled, good, that should get him back for a tenth of the pain he caused me in all my 17 years.

3rd lesson- Trig. Jake was with me in this class, and he was useless at it, so i kept my mind from drifting about Edward, while i showed Jake how to do it exactly.

"So, Bella, ive been meaning to talk to you about something- i didn't have a chance to this morning, as you were in such a state." Jacob looked at me intently, this was important.

"Go on." I answered curiously.

"I just think its a bit silly that were going out if your just gonna get a lift home from Edward.." Shit! He saw us. Damn.

"Look, Jake, ill explain what happened, Alice was planning on taking me home, but she had come to school in Edwards car, and so i had to ride back with him whilst she took my truck home." I lied, i'd have to tell Alice. He was sure to run it by her.

"I believe you Bells, I just, i just dont feel comfortable about you doing it again- i dont wanna become the possesive boyfriend, and im usually not, i swear! I just, dont wanna, lose you.. to a dickhead like Cullen."

"You wont lose me," i whispered as i kissed then the bell went, and i sighed, thank god that was over! I was sure i had given myself away- but Jake probably would believe anything i said. I still needed to tell Alice. He said he wasnt the possesive type- and i didnt want to be the reason that he became like that. Lunchtime. Edward wouldnt stop staring at me intently, and he got Alice to come over to ask if i would sit with her and her friends today. I shrugged- i didnt realise he would be sitting there.

"Hey Bella!" He greeted as i sat down on the table.

"Edward." I nodded my head, i would just stay on conversation terms with Alice and Emmett- Rosalie didnt go to Forks high school otherwise i would have happily chatted away to her aswell.

But, before long Edward started joining into the chatter aswell,

"So, Bella, i see your boyfriend cant take his eyes away from you." He said smugly, i looked around and saw that, he in fact was. I decided to get one up on Edward when i saw Tanya, Lauren and Jessica staring just as intently at Edward.

"Just as i see all three of your Girlfriends staring very worriedly at you."  
He scowled at me. "Good one Bella, but i meant your actual boyfriend." He hissed, shrugging i signalled for him to come over.

"You wont mind him coming and sitting with us then." he scowled but gave in.

"I suppose dogs could be welcome on this table."

"Edward!" Alice shrieked "You dont go around calling people dogs just because you dislike them!!" I raised an eyebrow, i had a feeling that i may have been the reason for the sudden dislike.

By this time Jake had joined us, and pecked me on the lips. I smiled up at him.

"Sit next to me, Jake." I patted the chair next to me.  
he shrugged and sat down.

"So Jacob.." Alice started "as Bella's best friend, i have a duty to ask some questions about you; to make sure Bella is entering a correct relationship."

I glared at her, not in front of me.. or ever.

"I notice that you become very..protective of any girl that may be more than a friend to you. And dont deny it, i noticed with you and Leah." How the hell..

"Alice? Why were you even noticing Jake and Leah when they were together.." I pushed in

"I had a feeling you two would get together." She shrugged

"Yes, i suppose i am pretty protective. But its a good thing. Ive never had a sour relationship; or been dumped. For another guy."  
He looked at Edward when he said this.. I would have to make sure nothing serious happened..

"Hmm, interesting. Okay, so we understand that your protective, have you ever.. been in love?" Why.. WHY That question.. of all the questions she could have asked, why that one?!

"Jake, you dont have to answer that." But, obviously.. he didnt listen as he nodded

"Yes. Bella." He gave me a smile, i was bright red, and gave him a tight smile back.

"Bella? Have you ever been in love?" Alice asked me.

"Y-yes." Please, please dont ask the who question, but she didn't have to. Jacob and Edward asked it at the same time.

"Who." They both said

I looked from one to the other, EDWARD my heart screamed suddenly, but my head was screaming the opposite. I knew to follow my heart, and i knew i'd have to tell him some time. But i couldnt, not here, not in front of the one person it would hurt most.

Thankfully the bell went and i stood up quickly and raced to my next lesson. Edward was definately up to something, and he had Alice helping.

The next to lessons were uneventful- i tried to stay as far away from all members of the conversation we had had at lunch. I really didnt need that subject brought up again.

But, when, after gym i found Edward standing like a greek God by my car, i knew there was no getting away from it.

"Bella." He sounded relieved, as if he'd been waiting for me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Edward?" I asked, not meaning to sound rude- its just how it came out

"Bella, i need to know who you were going to say at lunch. I wont sleep tonight if you dont tell me."

"I still haven't decided myself yet. You wont be the only one laying awake tonight."

"Okay, ill do you a deal."

"Go on,"

"Me and Jacob take you on 2 seperate dates- the one who you decide- who gave you the most romantic, fun time- the one who you enjoyed the most, simply because of the person, not the place or anything like that. You choose them."

I could see he'd been planning this. "Deal. Whens your date?"

"Tonight. I'll pick you up at 9; alice will make you over.."

"Fine. Ill sort out with Jake when the next one will be."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Bella, I.." But he shook his head and gave me his crooked smile- i hadnt seen it in such a long time

"You what?!" Oh my gosh.. he was about to tell me he had been joking the entire time..

"Dont worry- ill tell you tonight." God i hope we didn't run into Jake.

So i got in my car and when i got home, i saw Alice talking with my dad in the living room, with about 4 bags of stuff.. this better be a good night.

**Okies, so thats chapter 5 :) hope you liked it, and the plan that Edward made wasn't in fact the grovelling bit, it was the date in case you were wondering :) review review revieeww :) ive been writing these so fast simply because i have loadsa snow days :L:L x anyways so review and ill write the next chapter quickles ;) x 3 that was definately the longest chapter so far :) review if you liked it :) x x x loveyouaaallll x**


	6. Edwards Date

**okies, so yeah, thanks for the reviews, they mean alot- no joke :) x so anyways, in this chapter its Edwards date (: i wonder where on earth he could possibly be taking her... dundunDUUUNN lolzing :L x anyways so read..... and then REVIEW :)**

_Bella;_  
I walked into the living room, "Bella!! How long did it take you to get home!? You took ages!!" She started on me.

"Erm , i was held back after gym." I decided to lie since Charlie was there, and since Forks was such a small town, word had gotten round about myself and Jake, he would have gotten suspicious if i had said i was speaking about the date with dear Edward.

"Oh... well, shall we get you ready upstairs? I've explained everything to Charlie." Nodding my head i started upstairs to my room.

Once we got there she started talking to me "Now, Bella, i know it will be hard for you; going out tonight with my brother, especially after all the years he's treated you like dirt. But i know how he feels, he doesn't keep many things from me, Bella." I nodded my head.  
to "And you, you told me that you loved him- and i know you still do. He loves you too, Bella. More than you know." i stared at her, shocked.

"Alice I-" I started but she butted in

"I know why your with Jacob, Bella. But how long can you go on lying to yourself, lying to your best friend?"

"Alice, i'm sorry if it hurts you too, because im causing pain to your brother...but, Alice- i need to be able to trust him. Before i make a huge decision like that."

She nodded "I understand, my brother has been such a dick to you these past years- but, lets forget about that for now. Time for your makeover!!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes, but let her make the tansformation. When i realised she wasnt doing anything i was a bit confused.

"Erm, Alice? Aren't you meant to be making me over now?" i asked.

"Oh," She said "Didn't i mention, Rose is coming over to help!" I smiled, a genuine smile. I hadn't seen Rosalie in so long; and me and her got along so well.

And then, as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Alice's face lit up "That'll be her now!" we both raced downstairs to answer the door to her

"Hi guuyyss!!" We both beamed back at her.

"Hey Rosalie!" We chorused. Once she was in with all 3 of her bags we all started upstairs. I was a bit confused, all these bags couldn't hold clothes just for me!!

"Erm, guys, why have you brought so many bags!?" i decided to ask

they both looked at eachother and laughed "Duh, Bella! Your not the only one with a hot date around here!! Were both going out too!" Alice said

"Yeah!" Rosalie gushed "Emmett and i are going on a double date with Alice and Jasper!" which reminded me that i had to ask Alice where Jasper had been the past couple of days.

"Alice, where exactly has Jasper been the past few days? Surely if hes unwell he shouldnt be on a date.." I started

"Oh.. i thought i told you! All three of his sisters have decided to sign up for the army.. they want to help make a change- he was simply saying goodbye to them, they did try to make him join- but he wanted to stay with me." she smiled to herself me and Rose let out an aww before they both turned on me.

"I think Bella should go first.." Alice said

"I totally agree." Rosalie answered;

and before i knew it, Alice had pounced on me and was now holding my eye open to put the eyeliner on. After about 3 hours of pure dressing up torture i was ready to go. And it was only 8 o'clock. Both girls stood me up to look in the mirror, and there was no point in being modest; i looked amazing.

They had given me a pair of plain silver pumps, with a pair of patterned blue tights, all leading up to about an inch above my knee, which is where mydress started. It was puffy at the bottom, and, was a dark , midnight blue, with silver flowers making there way to just below my bust, where they stopped and it was plain. The dress had straps, but they were pretty thin and you could barely see them underneath the dark three quarter arm length cardigen, which was made of the same silk that the dress was- but they were both not see through as they had a soft fabric underneath the silk. My make up was done beautifully- with lightly done blue eyeliner and black mascara. I had foundation on, but it looked natural , and the lipstick was red, which suited my skin colour beautifully. The lipgloss made it look shiny. My hair was curled lightly and had a flowery hairband going across. I looked like a completely different person. I looked stunning. After about half an hour After i was finished, Alice and Rose also were. They looked like supermodels. Alice had straightened Rosalies hair for her- which was usually wavy- and her make up looked amazing- as usual. She was wearing a knee length, black and white dress. Below the bust was just pure black- and above was just white. It was strapless, with a shoulder cardigen, which had sequins on. Her outfit was so simple, but so gorgeous. She was wearing skyscraper heels, so she towered over myself and Alice, she was holding a silver clutch bag. Whilst Alice had smoothed her hair down, and was wearing a peachy red dress, which was knee high and had a V-neck as the straps met eachother at the back, it beaded around that bit with black beads. It was so beautiful. She also, was wearing pumps, but these ones were black- to match the beads. Her make-up was also, flawless.

then there was a knock at the door. We all grinned at eachother, our guys were here. As we raced down the stairs for the second time that evening, we opened the door to the 3 most beautiful guys i had ever seen- better looking than my boyfriend. Damn, why was i so honest with myself!?

Edward was the best there though, with his touseled bronze hair and grey shirt that belonged with a suit- but he had taken away the Blazer- and just rolled up the sleeves, he was wearing suit trousers though. He did have the blazer over his shoulder, being held by his hand- the other hand was in the pocket, he looked uncharacteristically shy. I blushed and looked away when i realised my mouth was hanging open.

"Trying to catch some flies, Bella?!" Emmett joked

"Haha very funny." I chuckled as we walked out the door towards our guys cars.

"BYE CHARLIE!!" I shouted before leaving

"BYE." He called from the other room "HAVE A GOOD TIME!" I smiled, he seemed happier now that i was seeing Jacob- mostly because himself and Billy Black, Jacobs father were such great friends.

I was about to open Edwards car when he stopped me and opened it for myself,

"Ladys first." He teased, i rolled my eyes and got in, he grinned crookedly at me through the window, before running his hands through his hair and sighing. He then walked over to the other side and sat for a while.

"You look...amazing." He started, looking at me intently

"Your one to talk." I replied, i could feel the blood surfacing to my skin, i probably looked 50 shades of red, i looked down, but he stopped it with his hand.

"Don't look down. Your blush is so beautiful.." We sat there staring into eachothers eyes for what felt like forever. Before i interupted

"I think its time to get to that date." I blushed some more, i must have looked like a tomato..

He nodded, and pulled out a blimdfold. "Noway. Whereever were going, im pretty sure a blindfold is not necessary." i argued

Sighing he said "Fine, but for the second part your wearing it. Deal?"

"Deal." i agreed.

About 20 minutes later we had arrived in Port Angeles; which was silly, because from Forks it was an hour long journey. I looked at Edward, stupid maniac driver who was a shiny volvo owner.

I was about to open the door- but, Edward being Edward had already gotten out and was at that time opening the door for me. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and got out. He held my hand as he led me into the Italian Restaurant.

We were given a private booth- so it was alot quieter. He wanted to talk.

"Now, Bella. Before i start this evening, i think its only correct if we both apologise to one another. Forsay you say sorry for confessing your feelings towards me and giving me a mindblowing kiss, and then going and joining your mouth with the dogs. And i, of course shall apologise a million times over for the bullying, and for ensuring that you can barely trust me. You have to understand that i was in denial of-" but he stopped short, i didnt understand, what was he in denial of!?

"Of what?" i asked

He gave me his beautiful crooked smile and said "You'll find that out in part 2."

"What is part 2 exactly..?"

"patience, Bella." He winked- which of course dazzled the hell out of me. And i was hardly able to speak.

"So is it time for apologies now?" i asked, warily. I understood where he was coming from. He was nearly always right, though i would never admit that infront of his face.  
"Yes, i think first the worst? I definately gave you the worse time out of the 2, and Bella," I looked into his eyes, his beautiful, Emerald eyes. I was drowning in them, but it wasnt end-of-life drowning, i saw a new beggining. Just for me and Edward, so, i ofcourse nodded. "Bella, i'm so sorry- you dont know how sorry i am. And when i say he doesnt deserve you, of course he does. It is i, that doesnt. Bella, i cant stop thinking about you. Your so beautiful- when i carried you to the medical room, i didnt see Bella, i saw a goddess. I cant get that out of my mind."

I hadnt realised i was crying until he wiped a tear from my cheek. "Edward, Edward you know that things have gotten better- im over the whole bullying thing. I look into your eyes and i see a future.."

Just then the waitress came "Have you decided what you want to order?" she looked like the ultimate definition of bored.

"Erm.. Mushroom Raveoli for me." I smiled whilst giving her back the menu.

"And for you..?" She fluttered her eyes at Edward.

"Same for me, 2 cokes aswell please." He answered.

When she finally left Edward gave me his grin, "If you feel that way about me then what in the hell are you doing with ?!"

I gave him a tight smile, and sighed "You were right when you said i was using him, you know. I did it mostly to pay you back for all the years. But i also did it for Jake himself- I mean, come on. How brave must he have been to come out and say all those things? Sounds pretty brave to me.. i couldn't break him- Edward. Even if it was the wrong thing for me, he'll find someone someday, but im not gonna hurt him until i know that you want me as much as i want you."

"Bella, if anything i love you more, but im happy to say that both feelings are mutual towards one another.. im still thinking i have more for you- but youll find out why i think that in 2nd part."

Then the waitress came "And here are your cokes, your meal will be given to you shortly." Edward smiled in thanks to her. Then turned back to me,

"I'm sorry for all the distress i caused you. I hated doing it- i liked you 2 years ago aswell, but i wouldnt admit it to myself, so i was even more harsh on you. Drink." He ordered the last bit; i was thirsty, yet another thing he was right about.  
He smirked " I dont even know how you can stand to be under the same roof as me.. I was a dick."

"Yes, yes you were." I put my hands on top of his "But your making up for it now. I thought the rest of the date was supposed to be something other than apologies? I forgave and i promise you," I looked into his eyes "I will forget."

Smiling at me he said "I dont deserve it Bella. I deserve you to hate my guts- i deserve to feel the stab i get in my stomach whenever i see you and Jacob together-" He was about to say more but i interrupted.

"You get that too?" I whispered

He nodded "Yeah. It just hurts.. When did you get it?"

"When i was with Jake and i saw Jessica, Lauren and Tanya going over to you. I thought you wouldn't reject them; and that hurt. I had a hard time holding myself together it was so painful."

He grinned such a huge grin "You know what this means, right?"

I looked at him, confused; so he explained for me "Bella- we're meant for eachother. That stab is natures way of telling us that the other people shouldn't be there. Just us, no strings attached."

I smiled at him, "But there are."

"Dump him." Edward breathed

"I cant- it would break him." i choked out

Just then the Raveoli turned up the waitress put the plates down and we tucked in. Never speaking a word but gazing into eachothers eyes. I got lost, just occasionally popping some pasta into my mouth.

When we finished, Edward payed and we walked out hand in hand. "Now to the next destination!" He said cutely

Smiling sheepishly I said "Aye aye captain!"

We got into his car and he put the blindfold on me, I let out a growl and he laughed silently. The road up there was bumpy- and i had a feeling that we'd gone back to forks, when he opened the door- i found that i was right. I could feel the damp fog sticking to my exposed skin. When we started walking, i realised we werent going to a cinema or anything so comfortable- we were in fact going hiking.

I groaned "Edward.. Ill trip and fall and put both our lives in danger.."

He chuckled and whispered in my ear "I would never let that happen." and he kissed me. That was when i knew. My head was not the place to follow. My heart, of course was right.

"Edward I-" I was about to tell him how i truly felt but he interrupted me

"Lets save that for later, hm?" I nodded back slowly as he led me higher and higher into the forest.

Just as i was about to ask him where the heck were we; he took off the blindfold and i gasped- for in front of me was the most beautiful round, meadow i had ever seen. And, in that moment i felt the strongest electric current pulse through me.

_Edward;_  
The date had gone extremely well, i knew she was already learning to trust me. I had decided to take her to my favourite restaurant where we had both apologised for everything- me more so. The whole evening was magical, we had looked into eachothers eyes for the most of it; her chocolate brown eyes enveloped me in perfectness. She looked so amazing that night aswell. Her dress; was so beautiful and suited her perfectly, her make up was flawless. And i was happy to almost be able to call her mine. For the second part i decided to take her to the meadow- my private thinking space. The wild flowers and the small gurgling of the stream on the other side, i knew she'd love it. But that was also the place where i would confess my love for her. I had come so close to it, finally i would be able to just let it all out.

"Bella?" She turned at gave me the biggest grin i think i've ever seen.

"Edward?" I loved the way she said my name. So perfect coming from her lips.

"Sit with me?"

"As if i wouldnt." Once she was safely sitting down i decided to pluck up the courage and just tell her.

"Bella, you dont know how much ive wanted to tell you this evening- i came close to it in the restaurant." She nodded "Bella- you drive me crazy- i wouldnt want to be here with anyone else, whats mine is yours, ive never shown anyone else this meadow. But, i decided, seeing as i promised myself that i would only take my true love here, i might aswell bring you." She looked shocked but beckoned for me to continue " Isabella Marie Swan- I am insanely in love with you. I fell hard 2 years ago, and ive kept it locked up shut in my mouth until now."

Nodding, she said "Edward Mason-Cullen, i cant explain the love i feel for you. It's just there. I cant get rid of it- it wont budge and, now that your here, with me tonight, i realise, finally, that there is no way in hell that i would possibly move it now. But there is the small fact of Jacob Black."

"Bella. Forget about him for one night." And i gave her the most powerful, divine kiss that ive ever given anyone. When we were finished we looked up at the stars, and before i knew it, it was midnight.

"Bella?" I whispered in case she was asleep, she in fact was asleep, so i carried her back to the car. When i started the engine she awoke.

"Edward, what if Jake saw us?" I guessed she was dreaming something like that, by the way her lips kept making the sounds Edward No Jake Edward; Edward is who i want. Not you Jake.

I smiled "Bella- if he did he would've murdered me by now." I chuckled

But there was a small part of me that worried if he did. Of course he didn't- i was right, as usual.

**Okies; so thats chapter 6!! What did you think?!?!?! that was byfar the longest chapter- it took me ages.  
so yeah REEEVVVIIIEEEWWWWW :):):)**


	7. interesting occurances

**7th chapter so this is the next day back at school for Bella and Edward- could there instincts have been right? Maybe Jacob really did see them together.. oooOOOoooo :L anyways so i hope you enjoy this chapter**

Bella;  
When i had fallen asleep at the meadow i had dreamt of being watched whilst me and Edward were together. Jacob had come out of the shadows in my dream and had started shouting at me. I told him that i didnt want him and that Edward was the one for me, when i woke i saw Edward looking down on me, amused. I asked him if he thought that Jake had been watching; he denied it but i saw the hint of doubt on his face. I had to be extra careful in the morning. I got up, did the necessary and went out to my truck. I soon realised that Charlies cruiser was still there- but i shrugged it off, he was probably having an off day again. When i got to school, i looked up to see Jake standing outside my window.

I smiled "Hey Jake!" i said enthusiastically

When he didnt smile back i realised something was up. "Bella? Can i ask you something?"

"Sure Jake, what's up?"

"Erm, see, the thing is.. well, i thought, that, you erm, maybe.." I looked at him confused- before it hit home.. oh dear, i thought. He had seen us! But my suspicions quickly fell when he asked me out for a date. Well that was lucky, i wouldnt have to explain to him why i wanted a date so bad.

"Sure thing! Its about time, we've been going out for what? A month? Its great that were finally going on one!" I said as happily as i could- i was sure hed seen through me; but he said nothing and gave me a tight smile as we walked to Bioligy together.

I noticed the reluctance as he kissed me goodbye- but chose to ignore it, he was probably nervous about the date. As was i. I walked in to see Edwards beaming face. I looked at him, confused

"Bella!" He exclaimed

"erm..Edward.." I replied extremely confused.

He looked at me like i was crazy, "What's up, Bella?"

Just then i heard Mike laughing "Yeeeaaaahhh Belly bob.. whats up?!"

I was about to turn and sit silently for the rest of the lesson- blinking away the tears, I expected for Edward to agree with him and go back to his selfish, bullying ways. But what he did was the exact opposite "Shut the frick up, Newt."

He looked shocked, for a second. Before he realised that I was the new 'in' thing, licking his lips at me he said "Bella, Bella." Ugh, shivers went up my spine- the way he said my name was painful to the ears- and he left a trail of drool over his upper lip- like a snail had been there.

"Mike, if you dare call her that again, that toungue of yours will be safely sealed inside your mouth, forever- well, at least until you can take the duct tape off." He chuckled.

Mike scowled and turned around. I looked at Edward, shocked. Smiling down at me he said "Bella, im different, i thought i told you. Its just things like that," He pointed at Mike "That seriously get on my nerves."

I giggled, which shocked me. I just wasnt the giggling type.. me giggling seemed to make him grin unevenly, "Your hot when you giggle."

Blushing, i answered "Jake hasnt given me his date, yet. When he does ill be sure to tell you when you can say things like that to me." I bit my lip. He didnt know how much i wished he would. But i had to remember that i was in a relationship- and i couldnt lie to Jake. I would not cheat on him.

He grimaced "Bella, we told eachother how we feel- surely Wet dog doesnt even fit to where we are now-" i cut him short

"It doesnt matter. Hes still my best friend and i will not hurt him. So dont make me do something that i simply will not do." I sighed

He looked away, and when i tried to put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, he turned around and gave me the most hurt expression i think i had ever seen.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "but, ive known him all my life- hes never done anything to hurt me, and was there when someone did."

He nodded "Dont mind me. Im just overreacting, ive waited so long for you to realise, and now you have- you refuse to give in. I just dont get it,"

"You wont have to wait much longer."

"I know." He grinned

And then the bell went; i smiled secretly; thank god that was over. It had started to get beyond the reason of awkwardness. as i made my way to gym, i realised that Edward was walking with me.

"Erm, Edward?" I asked

"Yeah?" He grinned

"dont you think rumours will start flying if you walk with me to every lesson?"

"Seriously, Bella idont get-"

"Just let me talk to Jake about it, ok?"

He sighed in defeat "Fine."

Now- time to learn how to fall over, maybe see you in the lunch hall?"

He chuckled "Sure- why not. Will Buster be sitting with us?"

"Seriously- why do you keep refering to him as a dog!?"

He tapped his nose "Thats for me to know. And you to find out." He crookedly grinned. I closed my eyes, i loved that grin. So pure, so genuine, so.. so.. Edward. I smiled to myself at the thought of his name. I just wanted to be done with all this shit so it could just be me and Edward once again, but i knew it would never happen

"By the way, Bella," He said just as i was going through the gym doors, i looked up "Alice will be at yours when you get home, second date in a row, look whos turned out to be quite the popular girl." He teased

I rolled my eyes and got ready to be harmed (By myself) and to harm. Well, i can just hope that people stay away from me.

Gym passed quickly enough as did the rest of the day, Alice,Edward, Emmett and Jasper werent there- id make sure to ask Alice when i got home. and as i got into my truck i saw Jake running up to the window,

"Bella! I thought i missed you! I forgot to say, i'll pick you up from your house tonight at 8?" He panted as i rolled down the window

"8's good, ill see you then." I beamed; it looked as though he was about to say something 'cause he hesistated, but shrugged and turned around.

I hoped he liked dissappointment, because tonight was the only night i would probably ever spend with him, at all. I snickered

'WHOA HOLD UP. WHEN DID I, BELLA SWAN GET SO NASTY!?' i thought to myself, shocked at the sudden change in attitude id taken since being around Edward. Of course i cared and i would remember his hurt expression- it will haunt me for the rest of my life- while im away from Edward. Whilst with Edward all my troubles disappear. Yep; it was imprinted in my mind and i could see no other thing. In capitals on my mind were the letters E-D-W-A-R-D-S the same was on my heart, my arms, my legs, my stomach- everything was his. And hed never done anything for it. It was just his. Embedded in my nerves was the need for him. I could not live, could not sleep, could not eat without him. Sure Jake was great and my trusty best friend and partner in crime. But he'd never feel the way i did for Edward. Never ever ever never.

I got out the door, and, sure enough Alice was there- with only 2 bags, but i was sure these were for me.

* * *

"Hey Alice, hey Char- Dad." I sighed as i came through the door, Alice, being Alice, skipped graciously to my side. "Hey Bella! Look, we've gotto get you ready much faster this time. Hes picking you up at 8, right?"

How in the hell did she know these things.. "Alice.. How-" I started but was quickly interrupted as she spoke over me

"Lets just say he needed a little help in fixing it all up.." Meaning she set up the whole date for me. Great- i was going on an Alice/Jasper date. This didnt feel right. At All.

I grunted as i made my way up the stairs. i led her into myroom and sat on my bed. it wasnt until i looked around that i saw my Greek God standing in the corner.

"E-edward. What in God's name are you doing here!?" (**A/n sorry my 'posh' side came out there.. :L:L x**) I almost screamed at him

"Shh Bella. I think its only fair to see whats almost mine at the end of a long, hard day." I raised an eyebrow, surely he hadnt been involved in this aswell!?

"Erm, Edward- number one since when did i say you could just waltz into my house like its your own!? And 2 hard day doing what!? You werent at school at lunch."

He winked at me "Lets just say i was being a good samariton and helping Alice with the date."

I raised an eyebrow "Doing what? Sabotaging the whole thing!? You know who i'll pick anyway." I said whilst giving him a peck on the lip.

He gave me his grin and said "Thats me, right?"

I nodded and shooed him out the room "But im not yours yet- so no way am i letting you see me get ready."

"But-"

"No Freaking way."

He hesitantly walked out the room and a laughed as he walked out. But quickly quietened down as Alice came in "Alice? How is your brother going to get out without Charlie noticing?"

"Oh, hes not going out; when your gone hes climbing back out through the window." She rolled her eyes "God knows how he'll do it- but thats how he got in."

Great- so now, Edward was going to see me get dressed up for another guy. My heart sunk- knowing it should only be him that i dress for.

By the time Alice had finished i looked in the mirror and sighed; i looked no where near as great as i had for Edwards date- but i did look reasonable.

Alice had just left my hair as it was and worked with it- she had blow dryed it in a different way so it looked as though i'd put some sort of effort into it. She had dressed me in a high waist, silk skirt which ended about an inch above the knee (Much like the dress) and she had tucked a plain white top into it. The skirt was black so i was Black and white that night. She put skin coloured tights on me to make my legs look better and she had given me some black pumps. With my make-up she had just put some peachy lipgloss on and some mascara,she was obviously going for the natural look. Once again i looked at her with thanks, without Alice i would most definately look terrible at all dates. I smiled down at her as she looked at me with satisfaction.

"Edward." Alice whispered "Time for you to go now."

He strolled graciously through the door and smirked at me "You looked better with me, but Bella- you still look amazing, and im so happy because- after tonight you will be mine and ive been fighting for so long." He grabbed me in a bone breaking hug and kissed my hair.

He saluted me before climbing out the window. I looked down to see him running to his volvo and sighed. I checked my watch- it was 7-00, great- another hour. I had to think of how to let Jake down witha mattress, although i wanted to be with Edward, i didnt want to hurt Jacob in doing so.

I decided to let Jake down slowly i had it all planned out in my head

_*PLANNING IN HEAD BIT*  
Jake picks me up "Hey Jake "Hey Bella" Says he_

_Out at dinner "Hey Jake?" "Yeah Bella?" Looks at me with loving eyes this will be ssoooo hard_

_"Jake, its not working im im in love with someone else.. can we still be friends?" "Sure, why not? I mean this guy must be lucky!" He chuckles_

_*END OF PLANNING IN HEAD BIT*_

that was my plan. I had an idea that it probably wouldnt be as easy as that though; infact- i had more than an idea. I Knew it wouldnt work. But i just couldnt accept that small(large) fact.

And then the doorbell rang.

**So yeah, hope you like it :) What will happen? I dont know if thats a real cliffie.. but if it is, then sorry- but it makes it sound great ;) so yeah REVIEW BECAUSE THEN I CAN WRITE THE NEXT ONE FASTER- YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL. WITHOUT THEM THIS STORY WOULD NOT HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR. SO YEAH REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE. I NOW SOUND LIKE A MANIAC BUT I LIKE REVIEWS.. :L loveyouall :) x **


	8. Jacobs Date

**HEYGUYS(: i noticed i am not getting many reviews anymore :/ is the story THAT bad!? x but, for the few of you that did- i guess this is chapter 8.. Bella and Jacobs date. ENJOY!!**

Bella;  
I raced downstairs with Alice close behind me. Tonight i was supposed to break my best friends heart- at the (bound to be) perfect date. It wouldnt be as good as Edwards. But it would still be amazing. I knew Jake that much. I flung open the door and smiled at my muscly date.

His clothes were much more casual than Edwards- with a v-neck baby blue jumper that highlighted his chest, and a pair of baggy jeans. I rolled my eyes, typical Jacob Black. I couldn't deny how amazing he looked though. And for a split second i considered him being 'the one'. But my mind quickly flashed back to Edwards date, and realised that no matter how much i cared for Jake, i would throw him away for Edward in a second.

He smiled at me and linked onto my arm. I shouted to Charlie that we were leaving. To be honest i think he was surprised- i'd never gone on a date with anyone and suddenly Jacob was taking me on 2 dates in a row. (according to Charlie.) He smiled down at me as we walked to his car, it was a voltwagen Rabbit. Built by himself- i had watched him. We got into the car and i noticed he had put air freshner in the car. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Air Freshner? Since when have you ever wanted air freshner? I thought you said they were a waste of space..?" I asked half joking

He blushed a little but turned away and said "I can make an effort right? That is okay? I do try to make efforts for my girlfriend." He answered a little coldly

"Sorry," I whispered, but when i looked up at him- he was grinning at me "What?" i smiled back

"I can joke too you know Bella!" I nodded, blushing as i realised he had tricked me. I couldn't help it, i would have to do a tad of sucking up. I didnt feel great about that.

I laughed "One of a kind Jake! One of a kind.." I sighed whilst thinking back to mine and Edwards date. It had been so perfect. Heck, he had been so perfect. The way his eyes had shone in the moonlight was simply.. magical.

I sighed when i looked at Jacob. He was so different. He had warm brown eyes and gently tanned skin. His hair was very dark brown, and he had his famous button nose. He was cute looking, yes, that was true- but he was nothing against Edward's outstanding beauty.

Before i knew it, Jake had parked the car by La Push beach. I smiled up at him. It should have been perfect- if only i wasn't already in love. It hadnt been my fault though, Edward pushed me.  
I got out the car and Jacob took my hand as we walked to our tree root. I glanced at him every second or so, as he did with me. We sat down when we got there and he looked into my eyes, brown and brown connecting. Nothing like green and brown- but what could i do?

"You look beautiful, Bella." He said staring deep into my eyes.

"As do you, Jake." I replied- basically telling the truth

We looked into the stars a little longer, Jake sometimes pointing out star signs and astrology stuff. I felt like they were coming closer to us, i had started to feel chlaustrophobic when Jake pulled me up and told me dinner would be ready. I stood up slowly. And he kissed me. It wasn't right. I couldn't take it, i had to tell him. I pulled away.

"Jake, this isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this to you!" I gasped

"Bella..? What!?" He answered back, puzzled

I looked at my watch, it was 5 to 12. I breathed in- and breathed out, as slowly as possible to calm myself. "Jake, i-i'm in love with Edwa-" I started

"Edward. I know." He finished for me

"But how? Jake, i'm so sorry, please forgive me!!" I begged, almost on my knees. All i needed was my safe harbour and my risk.

"Bella, the thing is- I, i wont let you go with him. By the end of this date, instead of taking you home i was going to take you to a place far away where he wont find us. He's tricking you Bella! He doesn't love you! He could never love you! Your plain. Only I could love you. Only me." He whispered the last bit.

I couldn't believe what i had just heard. I started backing away, but his friends, Quil and Embery were there- waiting for me. This had just turned serious. Jacob Black had lost the plot. And i didn't know what to do.

They punched me and i blacked out.

Edward;

I had decided to skip school after Bioligy, i decided to make sure Jacob did nothing stupid on the date. I was insanely jealous of him. I wish i could take her out.. again.

When i was farely sure everything would be safe for her i decided to join Alice down at Bella's house. I climbed in through her window- original.  
Alice came in looking thoughtful

"Wont Bella be just a little shocked to find you sitting in her room- on her bed?" She raised her eyebrow

"She will be pleasantly surprised." I smiled to myself. I needed Bella. She was my drug. No.. she wasn't mine, yet. But after tonight- i was pretty sure i would be.

"Suuurrrreeee.." Alice said sarcastically. She was sorting Bella's clothes and make-up stuff out. Tonight Bella would look beautiful-as she always did- but i didn't know how i would react, her dressing up for another guy. When she was so obviously meant for me.  
And i knew that what we had would top him by miles- but i couldnt help feeling anxious, i had a feeling something was going to hurt her tonight. I needed to find out what; but i didn't have time. Bella's noisy truck had just pulled into her drive. I heard Alice say hello to her as they raced upstairs.

When Bella opened her bedroom door; her face was mixed with surprise, confusion, horror, and i noticed a bit of relief mixed in.

She was shocked at first but as i explained to her that i wasnt going to be going out the door in front of Charliekins she calmed down a bit. When i heard Busters car pulling in, i got out of there. I had a bad feeling about that night, but decided to keep my supersticions to myself. Bella would not get into trouble.

I drove home listening to some debussy. If Mike heard it, he would think it was suddenly cool. He was such a bum licker. When i got home i decided to make myself some dinner, my mum was at a conference and my dad was doing a major operation, so they both would not be home till very late. I made myself some mushroom raveoli, to remind myself or mine and Bellas date.

i sat, eating slowly. When suddenly Emmett burst in to the house, as if it were his own!!

"Mate. Wheres Alice!?" He asked, panting.

"Er, number 1, Mate? When have you ever called me that!? And number 2, why are you bursting into my house, and, number 3 shes at Bellas." I answered

"No time to answer anything except that last one. Me and Jaz just went to there. We knocked on the door, Charlie answered but he just said she'd already left with 2 guys; he said she looked distraught, but he didn't want to stop her incase they were from the hospital teling her some horrid news. Mate, nothings happened, right? Jaz is worried out of his mind!! She would have called him if something had happened!" He explained

"Nothings happened.. and 2 guys? Does Charlie know what they look like!?"

"He said they looked like they were Jacob Blacks friends, they were definately from La Push."

Then the phone rang I answered

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward." Said a mysteriously familiar voice

"Who is this?"

"I'll leave you to figure that out!" He chuckled behind the phone. Someone screamed in the background "Put the sheet round her mouth. Bella, darling, you have to understand that you will be mine, Edward was using you!! But, dont worry. You're safe now." He said to one of his 'Employees' and, to Bella.

"Where is she." I growled

"Safe."

"She doesn't sound it."

"I have your sister too. For extra precautions, though you sound sooo much more hyped up about Bella than Alice. Some sibling love you got there."

I literally growled into the phone "What are you going to do.." I stopped before i realised who it was "Jacob."

"Ha! Well, its your choice really. You choose Bella, i kill Alice. You choose Alice, Bella will be mine for eternity. Its all up to you, Edward Cullen."

**What did you think? So yeah its on a cliffhanger.. sorry if you dont like them.. well i shall upload another depending on how many reviews i get. For example, if i get 3 (minimum) for this chapter i will upload faast, if i only get 1 or 2, or maybe even none, i will take much, much longer :L so yeah! Be kind to me, and to yourselves, AND REVIEEWW!!!!! xx loveyouaaalllll x**


	9. Captured

**Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews, as always :) Okay so this is chapter 9!! I can't believe ive written so much :L right, so lets get down to the nitty gritty READ AND REVIEW THAT IS MY ONLY WISH FROM YOU ALL (:**

Edward;  
Bella, or Alice?  
Bella, or Alice?  
Bella, or Alice?

Both equally important. I had 48 hours to make my decision, and he might give me an additional month if i can let him sleep with Bella.

But i would not let him do that. Not to her. But maybe it was the only thing i could do. He had told me that if i told the police i would lose both of them. Which brought back the same question.

Bella, or Alice? Emmett was shocked when i dropped the phone and ran outside to start punching random objects, including his car. There was almost a dent in it i had whacked it so much.

I had to sit down and talk to him. The dog had finally lost it- Bella, most probably had told him about us. He had over reacted and taken her away from me. Now i had to choose Bella, or Alice.

At first i automatically thought BELLA. But then saw sense as i realised number 1; Alice was my sister- she had always been there for me, and if she died myself and my family would be distraught. Jasper would probably attempt to murder me. There, that was about 3 points why i should choose Alice.

For Bella i had 2; 1; i was in love with her and could not live without her. 2; i would most probably become emo and slit my wrists or something stupid like that. I may even attempt to commit suicide.

But, at least if i chose Alice i would know that Bella would be alive; but would she be safe? I figured she would be, Jacob was far too much in love with her to make any stupid decisions such as abusing her and killing her. She would be unhappy- but atleast she would be alive.

I couldn't choose in such tense conditions, i decided to go for a walk. It would clear my mind, and hopefully give me a succesful plan to get them both back- though I was sure that was impossible.

I must have walked for miles, i went right into the forest and somehow- without even orientating myself, i ended up in the meadow. The first and possibly the last night i spent with Bella. I layed on the ground for what felt like forever, when i heard someone say my name.

"Hello, Edward- amazing how we have both appeared in the same spot. In a deep, lonely forest." The cold voice greeted

"Laurent." I whispered

"It is i, how have you been Edward?"

"Fine thank you. How is Victoria and.. James?" I snarled the last name, the last time James and myself had met up he had almost killed me and my family. Laurent broke it up in the end, I had been thankful for that- but he should learn to keep his brother under control.

"Ah, James, James is well, hes dead now. Victoria is coping- but she really wants to scream out with joy. James had been abusing her throughout there marriage."

I nodded, it honestly didn't surprise me. James had always been a sick, violent man. He lived in a world of his own, and his family-other than Laurent- had disowned him when he had gotten out of hand. "I would say thank God, but you must be finding it difficult?"

"Ah, he was my brother, Edward- of course i am dissappointed that this has happened. But i must say- it takes a load of my shoulder to not have to worry why he'll be in prison this week."

"Laurent, what are you doing here?"

"You think your the only one who knows about this little spot? Me and Aro used to come here all the time."

I sighed, Aro was my patronising uncle. I had tryed to get rid of him alot, never succeeding.

"Well. I best be going. Nice talking to you again, Laurent." I smiled as i got up. But deep down i wanted to stay there forever on my OWN.

He nodded as i hastily made my way back to the house. I lay in bed for a while as i listened to my CDs go on and on and on. They calmed me- gave me an escape to reality. Before i knew it, i had fallen into a deep sleep.

_*EDWARDS DREAM*  
"Edward?" Bella whispers as she clutches to the mans chest "Edward i'm scared.."_

_"Bella," The man whispers back to her "Bella i will make you safe, just bare with me."_

_"Okay.."_

_The door opens. Bella and the man look up. Another man is coming in. He picks up Bella as she screams for him to let go._

_"Bella, darling. Edward has made his choice. He chose Alice! I'm always right aren't i? I told you he was using you."_

_"EDWARD! EDWARD YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED I WOULD BE SAFE! EDWARD HELP ME!!" She screams as she is carried through the door_

_Jacob looks back "Dont you dare come after us. If you do, i will make sure you and your family suffer- greatly."_

_The man nods, "just take her. I cant be dealing with this. I have to get home. I have to see Alice."_

_Another girl comes in "Edward?"_

_The man looks up "Edward, i'm Renesmee, i think its time you came with me- to see your sister." She looks at Jacob as she says this. He winks at her as he kicks open the door._

_Bella is not safe._

_The man gets up and leaves with the woman._

_Bella is not safe._

_The man hears Bella's screams from down the corridor. He does not look back. He does not feel any emotion._

_Bella is not safe._

_Jacob is getting out his knife, he is cutting Bella's thigh so she does not move._

_Bella is not safe._

_The man leaves the building, he never sees Bella again- he never thinks of her- he does not feel for her._

_Bella is gone._

_*END OF EDWARDS DREAM*_

I woke, with beads of sweat dotted along my forehead. Who was that monster? How could he have left Bella like that? How could he-

And then i knew what to do.

Bella;  
When i woke, all i remembered was a beautiful face, with emerald green eyes and bronze touseled hair. I could not put a name to this perfect face.

I sat up, and looked around at these unfamiliar surroundings. The floor was dirty and damp, with a thin layer of dust covering, like a carpet. There was one single window, but it had been barred up, so noone could get through.. or out. The walls were bare, grey concrete.

I noticed a small person in the corner. I recognised the blue eyes, and the spiky brown hair, but i could not put a name to her, either.

I said Hello quietly.

she looked up and a huge beam was suddenly plastered onto her small pretty features "Bella! Im so happy your here!!"

I looked at her in confusion "Oh.. they used the whole forgetting thingy drug on you too? Dont worry, youll remember me in about an hour. Im Alice. Your best friend.. well.. other than the dickhead that put us in here." She answered for me

"Im friends with Him?!" I asked, dazed and confused

She nodded "The reason will come back to you soon, now, i best fill you in as to why we're here." She said

"Okay.." I answered

"Well, whoa.. okay, this is gonna be difficult. Well, basically- your best friend, Jacob.. the guy who put us in here, is crazily in love with you. He confessed it to you a while back. But, you see the thing is- your in love with my brother, who is also in love with you. You might remember him.. green eyes, bronze hair..?"

I nodded in reply

"Well yeah, that's Edward. You see, your going out with Jacob though, cause you didnt want to hurt him by rejecting him. And, you see you had to choose between Edward and Jacob on 2 dates- you chose Edward, and you were about to tell Jacob on the date, but he already knew. And had made me arrange the date so that he could kidnap you- i know that makes me sound like a bitch, but he threatened to kill you if i didn't, so you have to understand that i thought that well.. yeah, anyway so i set up the date- but you told him, and he wasnt expecting it, Quil and Embry punched you as you were backing away from him. They injected you so you wouldnt remember that bit, so you would be in love with Jacob for being a great guy- he was going to woo you over. But your still in love with Edward. Anyway- they then took all your nice clothes and make up off and dressed you in rags, whilst punching your arms and legs-like they did with me- and then chucked you in here. With me. They're making Edward choose, if he chooses me- Jacob gets you- if he chooses you, i die."

I was weeping. So she came over and put her arm round me.

"I hope he chooses you." I hiccuped

"Bella! Dont say such things!! He will choose you! Your the love of his life!" She scolded me

"Your his sister Alice. At least, if he chooses you at least i will still be alive, if he chooses me- he loses his sister. Believe me, he will choose you."

"Wrong." She whispered so quietly, i almost didnt hear her.

I jumped as i heard someone walking towards the door, they pushed 2 sandwiches in for both of us. I picked one up.. and shuddered, it was warm and had maggot holes in it. I decided to leave mine on the plate.

I looked over to see Alice doing the same. Hers was worse. Hers had cockroaches in. I winced as 1 crawled out. she stepped on it and pushed her sandwich back outside.

I heard shouting then "YOU GAVE THEM THE SANDWICHES FROM THE BIN!? I TOLD YOU THAT THEY GET THE BEST FOOD. AND BELLA IS TO BE MOVED TO THE APARTMENT UPSTAIRS. HER FRIEND CAN GO WITH HER." Jacob shouted. I wished he would stop.

"Bella?" Alice suddenly asked

"Yeah?" I answered

"My brother has 48 hours to choose, he gets a month if you sleep with Jacob." She whispered

I gulped "I'll do it." I said as someone opened the door

"Your comin' upstairs." He nodded to me

"What about Alice?" I asked

"Both of you." He stated

**CHAPTER 9!!!! oh my god!! Okay so i think, personally thatwas my best chapter :L but, what did you think? Yeah, review; i want a minimum of 5!! otherwise i wont write the next one till agessssssssss!! Okay? So REVIEWWW**


	10. choosing

**well this is the tenth chapter!! I'm guessing, by the reviews that the last chapter was good? Thanks for them :) Anyways, On to the next onee!! It took me alot of thinking to get this one just right. Will Edward decide to let Jacob 'doggie' Black sleep with Bella?? I bet your all on the edge of your seats... or at least i hope you are... it would make me happy if you were..and the happier i am- the most probable that the story will be better :L so yeah, thanks for reading, and, as ive said what feels like a million times- REVIEW!! BECAUSE THEN I CAN UPLOAD FASTER AND I HAVE A FEELING THAT THATS WHAT YOU WANT!!**

* * *

Bella;

As we were led up the old, dusty stairs i pictured in my mind what the apartment would look like. Maybe it would be bare, with boxes dotted around, as if someone had moved in- but never unpacked. Or maybe it was filled with rich furniture- but had neverbeen cleaned, and had been abandoned, with cobwebs and spiders hiding in every corner. I laughed in my mind as i imagined Alice in that situation.

And then a tsunami crashed over me suddenly. My memory was back! I suddenly remembered everything that had ever happened in my life- and more importantly, in the last 5 days. At least, i think it was 5 days.. i decided to ask, Embry, i think it was, what the day was.

"Excuse me?" I asked, more like squeaked, getting my memory back was an overwhelming experiance- Embry must have thought that i was scared of him, as he smirked when he turned around. I seriously wanted to punch him in the face.

"What do you want?" He answered

"Yeah, what day is it today?" I said with a little more attitude.

"Saturday." He grunted, annoyed that i wasn't scared of him. I grinned.

Alice nodded at me and tapped her head, she knew it was back.. wait.. how in the hell did she know that!? Alice confused me sometimes.. no, let me rephrase that- not sometimes, all the time.

We went up another flight of stairs before we stopped outside a classy looking door. Embry started feeling in his pockets, trying to find the key i presumed. When he finally opened the door, me and Alice took a step inside, and literally gasped.

It was gorgeous! So modern and airy. The carpet was soft- as if it had just been placed there. The walls were purple, with one feature wall. The kitchen was up to date- and, basically the dream kitchen. The bedroom had 2 beds, each with a unique duvet on. One saying Bella in a unique and special way, and the other saying Alice in a similar, but wildly different way.

Alice, being Alice went straight to the curtains and started stroking and smelling them.. what a strange evil pixie i had with me.

Embry looked at her with a look of 'oh my god.. what in the hell..' he smiled and left, after warning us that there were cameras dotted all over the apartment, so we would be watched.

He didnt tell us that there were no microphones. When he left, me and Alice grinned at eachother.

"Your memories back!!" She squealed

"Yeah!" I smiled "Both guys are complete dicks! But i'm still in love with Edward!! How is that possible!?"

"Bella. You learnt to forgive him in the past- you need to learn to forgive again. I trust my brother. He will either choose you- or find a way to get both of us out, he knows thats what i want."

"Alice. You're being silly. Its death or life."

"I'd rather be dead than see my brother suicidal everyday, and not knowing where in the world my best friend is, and whether shes safe or not."

"Jacob would never hurt me."

"No? Look around us Bella. He'd pretty much do anything to make sure you dont run away. And if he cant have you, i have a pretty good idea that nobody else can."

I looked at her, realising how right she was. I started hysterically crying. I couldn't live without Edward. I couldn't live without his love. I couldn't live without his uneven smile. Not without his comforting kiss. Secretly, selfishly, i hoped he would choose me over Alice. I couldn't live with this monster. Edward was a protector, that's what Jake used to be. He'd lost my trust. If Edward chose Alice i would kill myself. Jacob needn't worry about that.

"Okay, Bella. We have a good strength against them, they have no idea that we have our memories back- Jacob's gonna come up here any second now, and make out to us like he's the perfect guy, we have to go along with his games, okay? Act like your swooning over him. If he tries to kiss you,though, punch him. Show him that you are not easy." Alice interrupted me from my thoughts.

I nodded slowly as the door opened.

And a man walked in that i recognised as Jacob. He smiled at us, he had changed, i looked down. I had not- i bet he was enjoying that. Half my dress was ripped, so he could see part of my belly. It had been cut short and so was now a mini dress. Ugh.

"Hello." He said

"Hi, yeah could you get me some new clothes, please?" I asked whilst trying to cover up some of the rippage.

"There are some in the closet. Go and get yourself changed." He said unwillingly. I shuddered, what had i been thinking? Getting with him? I'd wanted to spare his feelings, and that is what i got in return. I got kidnapped, and threatened. Great this week had gone from amazing to terrible, in 6 days.

When i found some comfy looking jeans and a baggy top, i changed and walked back to where Jacob and Alice were.

"So, are you willing to tell us who you are and why the hell we're here?" I decided to act like i'd just lost my memory again, it seemed wise enough.

"Hi, yeah, sorry about that. I'm Jacob, i saved you guys in a car crash, and since the doctors didn't know who the hell you are, and the brain damage is severe enough that you don't remember your own families, your staying with me." He lied, pathetic.

"Erm, okay- but couldn't they have just traced the license plate details and shown our identity and called where we were living at the moment?" Aha! I'd got him, no way had he been expecting that.

"Right well you see, your license plates were destroyed in the crash."

"What about drivers licenses, passports, anything that would show our identities?"

"Why would you be carrying around passports?"

"What if we were going on holiday."

"Well, there were no passports found, and the drivers licenses were taken away as evidence, straight away- noone is even aloud to look at them."

"Thats strange." Alice said silently

"Whats strange?" Jacob asked

"Well, its just i have a vague memory of my dad working as something in the hospital, and im pretty sure evidence can be viewed if identities need to be found and tracked down."

"Your memory is wrong. You have experienced severe brain damage- why are you arguing against me? I'm looking after you now."

"If your looking after us, then why dump us in a dusty, damp room with cockroaches and maggots in our sandwiches- why put cameras in the area that we will be staying in, why did we need a weird, smelly, muscly man to escort us up the stairs- why didn't you take us instead? If your sure that you have taken us in to be kind, then why have you brought all this stuff aswell, im pretty sure you should be able to trust 2 people whose memories have dissappeared. And, also- if i can remember my dad being a surgeon, surely i should be able to remember the car crash itself?" It was Alice's turn to interrogate him now.

"I'm sorry about the dusty room, and cockroaches and maggots, my employees were with me when i decided to take you under the wing and they must have thought it was time to play hostages. They took the sandwiches out the bin. I told them off, real bad so they wont be doing that again. I was busy when Embry took you upstairs, so i couldnt take you myself- sorry if that's what you would have preferred. This is my block of flats- so im pretty sure you can stay here for a while. I do not trust you completely as i barely know you, that makes sense. And, it is a well known fact that you will most probably never remember the crash as people tend to remember distant memories before newer memories. I hope i answeredany of your questions there." he answered back, skilful for a grade A lier.

Alice nodded as she asked what he was doing up there now then. He answered simply that he would like to see the sleeping beautys awake.

i had many other questions, but thought not to ask as he may suspect something.

I remembered his date clearly. Why was he lying like this? Surely not to woo me? He must realise that i suspect him of kidnapping.

When he left me and Alice looked at eachother, we were clearly thinking the same thing, how long would it be until he confessed to what he had done? He had kidnapped us and was planning on either murder, rape or lifetime kidnappel.

Edward;  
I had to choose Alice.

I would be lonely and heartbroken and suicidal without Bella, that was true, but it was a choice of death or life, i needed to keep Alice alive. Bella could have Jacob. It didnt matter.

I hated it. Just the thought of her and that scum made me feel sick. I decided to not get the extra month. I needed to get it over and done with.

Bella's kidnapping would hang over me for the rest of my life.

But atleast she could try to be happy, at least she could try to move on.

I had to push out of my mind the horrific images of what Jacob could, and probably would do to her if she upset him. Pictures of blood dripping down her angelic face. Pictures of bruising along both her cheek bones. Pictures of swollen chocolate eyes, of swollen peachy lips. Pictures of a broken Bella, of a Bella with no life.

Surely death was better? Surely death was better than to have Bella put through torture?

I had to then choose Bella. But my little sister dead, at the sound of my word didn't sound so great either. So there i was choosing Alice.

Any sane person would have just chosen Alice and gotten it over with.

But they did not know Bella, they did not know of her beauty. They did not know of her kiss, of her touch.

And then i was back to square two and choosing Bella.

Emmett tryed to help, he automatically said Alice.

But like i said. Any sane person would.

I wasn't even on the brink of sane.

He then suggested we try to rescue both.

But how?

Sure we could choose Alice and then get the police to go and fetch Bella and put that DOG in jail.

There was my lightbulb. There was my idea. It was gold- worth a fortune.

But too simple. Surely Jacob would have thought of that by now?

But it was the only resolution i could come up with. My brain was as good as dead.

I had to remember to feel sympothy for Jacob, however hard that might have been. He had still been in love with her. And she had chosen me, i wouldve done the same.

I may have done worse.

I spent the whole of Saturday in my room, just thinking.

So i decided to do my idea. I would rescue both girls. I would not let Buster get away with it. I would also have my revenge.

_And oh boy would it be sweet._

* * *

**OOOooooOOOO :L would did you think,? Okay, i have to have a personal thanks to all the reviewers, thanks to the girl who said it was the best story you ever read, that seriously made my day :') so anyway REVIEW good or bad? Personally i like the ending line, its just like AMAZING. :D so yeah REEEEEEEVIEWWWWW )**

**:))) AND THERE IS MY TRIPLE CHIN OBESE FACE (:**


	11. damn decisions

**haha, thanks for the reviews dudes! sorry for the immensly long wait, ive just been really busy at school- and the answer to one of the reviews why dont i publish? that would be cause im only 13 and i want to be a journalist when im older, thanks for the compliment anyway, its nice to know that :L x errmm so yeah- you guys have been the bomb, and i dont think its the best story youve ever read lol, im not that amazing, and if i am- then you havent read twilight lol x so yeah keep reading, keep reviewing.. and whatever else you do.. so this is chapter 11 :O so many things to do, so little time :) okaay right i best get down to it ;D xx**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward;  
i needed time. I needed alot of time, i needed to think through my plan. I looked out my window at the dark, cloudy night- surprisingly dry, for Forks. Bella would have loved it.

I sighed. Charlie had been looking everywhere for her, and she was nowhere to be found. If i knew where she was i would have killed that scum by now. mum was going crazy about Alice- if only she knew what i did.

She would automatically sentance Bella to life with that dog. I hoped they were okay. I really did, but i needed time- i couldnt just walce in there and take them both- i needed to think through my plans carefully. I would have to.  
i needed at least a month to get everything sorted- and there was only one way to get that. I would have to let him do things to her.

unimaginable things.

if it meant i could get the both of them out safely, though, i had no choice. I disgusted myself with my choice... that was if i had one. Then the phone round and that skanky dog was breathing down the other end.

"Jacob." I froze

"Edward Cullen." He laughed back

"What do you want." I spat down the phone

"i thought i would inform you of how your sister and your slag are getting on, oh, and i need to know your decision pretty boy. I wont wait forever, just like i promised." i gritted my teeth and growled, no way had he just called her a slag. NO FECKING WAY.

"ill let you know later. After you tell me how they are and stop calling MY Bella a slag." my fists clenched.

"fine, fine, i'll quit with the slag- she will be mine for now anyway." he chuckled down the phone

"dont test me, Jacob. You're lucky you're still standing."

he laughed "like you know where i am, anyway- on with the informing, Bella and Alice have no idea what happened. They think i am their saviour. Bella was swooning over me, and you should have seen her dress, mate. Torn in all areas- you never told me how flat her stomach was! and those legs- i was drooling. She was having a hard time covering up aswell. Call me a perv but i could just imagine tearing it all off and uncovering the unseen." i heard him lick his lips. I shuddered. But couldnt tell him the truth. I needed that month. Damn poor Bella, i could only hope that she could ever forgive me.

"Jacob. I need that extra month."i just about managed to choke out.

"Wahaayy!! I knew you'd come round! Okay, so a deals a deal, right? you get the month, i get my own bit of Bella."

"Thats correct." And i put the phone down.

I was crying. How could i do this to Bella? I was meant to be in love with her, and this is how she got treated? I made myself sick.

I got up, and out of bed. It was time to go to school. I felt ashamed, it felt like everyone knew of what i had decided to do. Even the sluts seemed to be staring at me with disgust.

when school ended i ran home. Blinking back tears, but, when i got to my bed, they spilled over the corners.

Jacob Black was sick in the head.  
Jacob Black was going to die.  
Jacob Black was going to be killed by me.  
And by the end of it,  
Jacob Black will be begging for Mercy.  
Jacob Black will be denied of that.  
And i was going to laugh.

Bella;  
i shivered as i got into my bed for the second night.

the first day had gone slowly. Jacob came in to check up on us every half hour, and he was on the phone at around 8 in the morning. By the sound of his voice i knew he was being perverted. And i heard the word stripping. I shuddered. The guy made me ill.

the next bit was shocking. Jacob came in, chuckling as he went. He asked me to go to his room.

"No." I said sternly

he smiled "Bella, darling," he came closer to me "I promise you wont feel any pain." He whispered in my ear. Then he pulled me out.

Edward had decided to have a month to decide. Edward had decided to allow me to be raped. How could he do that?

How could he do that to me? I bit my lip as silent tears washed down my face. Jacob turned to look at me.

"Bella, your like a Goddess to me, you know that? im in love with you. Seeing you hurt hurts me more." he said

"Then dont do this! I dont want this!" I screamed but he wasnt having any of it

"You will be in me. You will be in me tonight. If its the last thing i do."

"Jacob. I know whats going on. I know who you are really. I know about the date, about the lies. And most of all, i know about Edward." i blurted out.

"I know you do." he smiled "But your still gonna sleep with me tonight. I dont care if they class it as rape."

"They? " I spat "Whos they!?"

he bent down to whisper in my ear "My friends and your friends and our friends."

I looked at him with a puzzled look, as the fist came closer to my face. And before i knew it. I was knocked out.

Luckily i didnt wake up in the middle of it. At least i dont have the scars in my memory. I can only hope that he used a condom. I didnt want any of his kids running around any time soon.

I woke in my bed. Looked at my watch, and it was 7 pm. I got up. My lower region was so sore. How could Edward have done this to me? It didnt feel right. He was supposed to look after me, not do this.

The door then opened, Alice came running in with tears in her eyes.

"I CANT BELIEVE HE DID THIS TO YOU!" she screamed,

"Who, Jacob?" I said "Or Edward," i snarled his name

"Both. I trusted Edward wouldnt do this to you. But one of us will have to thank him later on when he arrives to save us. Well thank him with a good old punch in the face."

She hugged me, so tight, i couldnt breath, but i didnt want her to let go. She was the substitution of Edward. I dont even know why i still felt for that prick.

just then, Embry came in.

"Dinner is served." He said gruffly and Quil came in with a tray with some beans on toast on it.

Great. What a nice dinner. But me and Alice greedily ate it all anyway.. and then we kinda.. blacked out.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Like i said, sorry for the delay, cause like school stuff and everything, bitches at school- feeling sad, etetc, hope you liked it anyway :L so yeah review and ill upload the next one EXTRA FAST this time, AND I PROMISE!!!**


	12. a new light

**ok, so you gave me no reviews for the last chapter, was it really that bad!? Im really sorry if you didnt like the whole rape bit, believe me, i hated writing it- but believe me guys, i need reviews! i dont care if they're bad!! Right, so Edward i guess is a bit of a bad guy right now? Dont worry though it is still an Edward and Bella story. Okay, R&R please!!**

**

* * *

**

Edward;  
shit. I was too late. I wasnt the bad guy here, i knew that. But why didnt he listen to me? Was he that desperate to hurt her? Was he that desperate to get to me? I thought back over last night, i had begged him not to, told him i didnt need the time, but he wouldnt listen. He still took her. He still abused her, he broke the deal.

This was war.  
*FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT BEFORE*  
I sat on the bed, i could hear the phone dialing, i was tensed up. Ready for a fight, i didn't know what i had been thinking earlier, but it was barbaric, i would choose Bella, and she would still be clean from him when i got her back. I did not think of Alice's concequence. Click. Someone had picked up the phone, i heard breathing on the other end, dirty, filthy breathing. It was Jacob. We sat like that in silence for what felt like 2 hours, but was infact just 1 minute.

"Hello?" Jacob was breathless, his voice was rough. He couldnt have already.. could he?

"It's Edward, dog." I could almost hear his ugly grin, as he answered back

"And what do you want, leech?" Leech? Where had leech come from?

"It's Edward you idiot."

"Start calling me by my real name and i may give yours a little more respect." I snarled

"Anyway. Onto why i called." i decided to get this over and done with as quickly as possible, i didnt like speaking to scum like him.

"Ah yes. But i know why already."

"Huh?"

"I know you wanted to hear my voice. Get over me Edward! I know you've had the hots for me since, well since i decided to rape your little dolly."

I caught my breath "You dickhead. I called because ive made my decision, dont rape Bella, i dont need the other month!"

"And what if you're too late?"

"Whats that meant to mean..?"

"What if ive already done it?" He whispered then laughed and then hung up.

I wouldnt be getting Bella back anytime soon. I kicked the walls, punched the cabinets, pulled everything off the shelf. My anger would not die down. I went downstairs, and when i looked at the clock i screamed some more. this shouldnt have happened, i was a dick. And i was too late.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

It's too late too fight. It ends tonight. I would get Bella back, i would get Alice back. And i would kill that scum.

Bella;  
The baby screamed again. Why wouldnt it just shut up!? I dont even see why he brought it. Its not like its any good for anything. I looked at it again, i looked into its large, blue eyes, so innocent. So beautiful. It reached a hand up to my face then, and laughed when i pulled a stern face and put the hand back down. I laughed too.

"Bella, dont laugh, i need to concentrate." Came Alice from the corner of the room, i didnt know what she was doing, but she had told me it was important, and i trusted her.

"Sorry, Alice?" I heard a sigh as she turned around and her bright blue eyes lit up the room,

"What, Bella." She sounded annoyed, whatever she was doing must have been important, it was very hard to make chirpy Alice annoyed.

"Could you maybe tell me what you're doing?" i hesitated before asking, i didnt want to get on the wrong side of her, not when i was so close to never seeing her again.

She sighed another huge sigh, she was so easy to piss off right now, "Bella, i will tell you when it's done, im sorry, i just need all my concentration right now,"

i nodded my head, i knew that i would get that answer, but i still wanted to ask, i felt like i needed to know, i felt like it would be extra important to me.

I looked at the babies big blue eyes. And in that instant, i felt at peace, i started to worry a little less, and relax a little more. This baby could be my saviour.. I snapped out of my calm feeling when the door opened.

Our surroundings had changed dramatically since we were moved to the large flat, once Jacob had realised that we knew exactly what was going on, he kicked us (literally) down the stairs and into the cold, damp basement. We could hardly see a thing. There was a constant dripping noise to be heard, probably a leaky pipe, or an unseen tap. We'd been living here for the past 42 hours, and we'd had to make use of things, there was no toilet and we couldn't hold our bladders forever, so the room now smelt strongly of urine. Especially in one corner. There was no window, and the only lightswitch was broken. We were in what i liked to class as hell.

I looked up to the door and grinned, for this person was none other than Jasper. He had a very serious look on his face, Alice jumped up, she nodded at him, and he moved closer to her, i didnt feel right standing there, i didnt belong.

They embraced eachother for what felt like an hour, but was almost certainly only 5 minutes. They parted and turned to look at me. And suddenly i knew what was happening.

Jasper had come on a rescue mission for Alice, and only Alice. It wasnt possible to get the both of us out. And Alice had known. Alice had known. She hadnt told me anything. She was going to leave here without me, leaving me on my own with Jacob. They watched me finally come to understand.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Alice cried, "I didnt know what else to do.. Edward will get you out, i promise.."

"It will all make sense soon Bella." Jasper said quietly

"I understand. Just go, save yourselves." I whispered, these people were meant to be my best friends, and they had betrayed me. I just didnt understand Alice mostly. I thought she wasnt that kind of person.

They nodded as they scurried out, i was so angry.

Especially since i knew my end was coming, even if Edward did come, he would be too late. I layed down in god knows what, and blacked out.

When i woke, i heard footsteps coming downstairs, i went into a corner, i didnt want to be seen. Especially since i knew i would be getting beaten up quite badly. Light flooded into the room as the door creaked open, i looked up to see Jacobs angry face looking straight at me.

"Where is she." he spoke under his breath

"I-i-i d-don't know..?" I meant for this to come out strongly, but it turned into a question along the way, the stuttering didnt help much either, i felt helpless under his gaze, like he could kill me with just a look.

"Bella, my sweet. I know that you do, and until you do, i may be forced to do things that i would not usually do."

"You know what JaCUB you disgust me, treating girls like this just 'cause you cant have one of them, what would your mother say if she was still alive, heck, what would your FATHER say. You're a sad, pathetic twat who needs to learn to grow let me go because im telling you now, you do NOT want to know me when im angry." He laughed in response as the door opened again.

"Sir?" Came a young girls voice, probably no older than Jacob himself

"What is it?" He spat as he spun round to meet her gaze. Then there was silence.

After about 5 minutes i decided to look up to see what the delay was, they were still standing there. Like melons(a/n hehe). They were looking into eachothers eyes. The girl had eyes much like mine, and hair not far from Edwards colour, she was gorgeous, and about 15. He was in love, and so was she, God knows what she saw in him, he was a jerk, but if it gave me even a smidge of hope of getting out of here soon then they better fall, even if it meant that i would have to push them down a few steps.

"What's your name?" He finally asked the girl

"R-renesmee?" She asked, she obviously had the same confidence problem around him, in normal circumstances i would have laughed, but these were far from normal ones.

he chuckled about it though "Why are you so shy? Im a monster, so what? Wanna go on a date?"

She blushed a deep, crimson red. I had a feeling that this girl looked far too much like me and Edward for comfort, but it was probably some random people that look kinda like us. She nodded. I had a good feeling about this girl.

Jacob left, with a smile in her direction, she stayed though.

"You like him, huh?" I said in a weak voice, it appeared i had been holding my breath. I managed to smile at her though.

"So what if i do?" She blushed

"Help me." I suggested

she sighed "he would hate me."

"so..? Ill prove to him you extra like him!"

"NO!" she shouted whilst whispering "he cant know."

"Please help me!? Hes going to hurt me, please?"

after a moments pause she finally agreed, and we began our plan.

all i could think of was, i will repay you for this, Renesmee.

* * *

**lol thanks for reading, and REVIEW. if you dont review then i swear i will not upload the next one for another 2 months, AT LEAST. i want at least 5 reviews and i will upload within the next week, okies? SO GET REVIEWING!! **


	13. Sorry

Hi, guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I realise that many of you were anticipating new chapters etc. But, as time went on I did completely forget about this. Over the past few years I have been sky high in exams and haven't had the chance to sit down and write any more chapters to this story.

Also, after having read through this story again I am afraid to say that it is not my best and for that reason I am going to discontinue it. I'm not particularly interested in the book 'Twilight' anymore, and am definately not as into it as I was a few years ago. I'm sorry, I have grown up and moved on.

Also as many of you have noted- my grammar and punctuation is absolutely horrific. And, again I don't have the time to go over it all and correct it because of all the revision and exams I have to do.

You can see some short stories I am doing currently on 'fictionpress'. I haven't uploaded anything as of yet because I've only recently signed up, but I am working on some stories. My username on there is sallyomartian if anyone is interested.

Thank you x


End file.
